Aggravator Leaping Sub
Background Audio Logs, Chandana Research Facility, Iceland Log Date: June 9, 1969 (Voice identified: Dr. Zakharov, Chandana Research Facility chief of research) Zakharov: "Welcome, everyone. I bet you're wondering why you're all here." (Voice identified: Dr. Morgan, metallurgy specialist) Morgan: "You picked a hell of a team, Prokhor, but why bring us all the way to Iceland? And why this particular group? Hell, Dr. Skye is a biologist." (Voice identified: Dr. Skye, microbiology specialist) Skye: "I was wondering that, yes. A metallurgist, a microbiologist, a computer specialist, a psychologist, a physicist, and a colonel from the peacekeepers?" Zakharov: "Yes, this is a rather unusual team, but you're the best in your respective fields. Icebreakers patrolling the Bering Sea found something... interesting... and it was brought here to study. You all are the ones who get the first look." (Sound of security doors opening, mechanical lift in operation) (Gasps from the science team) (Voice identified: Col. Santiago, peacekeeper and veteran of WW3) Santiago: "What is that? Doesn't look like any Soviet or Imperial equipment I've ever seen." (Voice identified: Dr. Aki, computer specialist) Aki: "This... this wouldn't have anything to do with the other strange sightings lately, would it? Combat platforms of unknown origin, apparently completely unmanned, similar silver-and-purple aesthetic?" Zakharov: "You're right, Aki. For the first time, we have one intact." (Voice identified: Dr. Godwinson, psychologist) Godwinson: "I don't think this is a good idea, Dr. Zakharov. I appreciate the cryo-containment on it, but I have a very bad feeling about this." Zakharov: "That your 'professional' opinion, Godwinson?" Godwinson: "If it has to be." Aki: "Calm down, Miriam. It's just a vehicle. What could possibly happen?" Santiago: "Why, pray tell, did you have to add that last statement? Are you familiar with the concept of tempting fate, doctor?" Aki: "I don't believe in fate." Morgan: "ANYWAY, what can you tell us about it from the preliminary observations, Prokhor?" Zakharov: "Not much. It's an amphibian design, apparently submersible, and has a rotary cannon we can't tell you more about at the moment. It does resemble an Imperial kinetic-burst weapon, but I can't say conclusively at this time." Skye: "What about that pad thing on the bottom? Any idea what it does?" Zakharov: "Well, it resembles some theoretical designs for an anti-gravity device, so it could conceivably be used to give the vehicle some degree of aerial mobility." Santiago: "That's very advanced technology... and you're sure this isn't one of ours, or an Imperial prototype?" Zakharov: "Positive." Godwinson: "Why are Corazon and I the only ones who appear to consider that fact deeply troubling and more than a little frightening?" Aki: "I'm taking a closer look." Zakharov: "By all means." (Voice identified: automated warning message. Klaxon begins to sound in the background.) Computer: "Warning! Warning! Cryo-containment failing! Evacuate Lab Three immediately!" Santiago: "Mierda! What the hell did you do, Aki?" Aki: "I don't know! All I did was touch it!" Zakharov: "Intriguing..." Godwinson: "We have to get out of here! NOW!" Morgan: "I agree. Prokhor, Aki, Skye - get out of here!" Aki: "The metal lives." Skye: "What?" Santiago: "I'm not sticking around to find out." Aki: "The metal lives. The metal lives. THE METAL LIVES." Zakharov: "Control! Lock this lab down!" (Security lockdown commences. Godwinson, Santiago, and Morgan have already exited the lab) Skye: "What the hell are you doing, Aki!?" Aki: "THE METAL LIVES." (Screaming. Voice identified: Dr. Skye) Zakharov: "My God... what have we done?..." (Sounds of violence. Screaming. Voice identified: Dr. Zakharov. Additional sounds of violence. Sound identified: rotary kinetic cannon) Aki: "THE METAL LIVES THE METAL LIVES THE METAL LIVES THE METAL LIVES THE METAL LIVES THE METAL LIVES" (Dr. Aki's chant continues until audio recording equipment malfunctions.) (End of recording) Category:Units